


Sheets of Egyptian Cotton

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: smutty thursdays [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dan Howell, Bottom Phil Lester, Choking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, switch dnp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Egyptian cotton was supposed to be the softest and most amazing thing in the world, so after Dan treated himself to some new sheets for Christmas himself and Phil had to try them out.





	Sheets of Egyptian Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2019!!! starting the year write with some good ol smut <3 thanks for a great 2018 i cant wait to share more fics with you lot this year!!

Dan laid there, naked in the new sheets he treated himself to for Christmas. Thousand thread count, white Egyptian cotton, the expensive kind that would have made Phil cry if he saw the charge on Dan’s card. They were softer than clouds, or at least what he imagined clouds would feel like. He couldn’t help running his hands along the sheets waiting for Phil to come down to bed. 

He left the lounge earlier that evening to have a nice bath, pampering himself as much as he could because he could. He felt oddly free at the beginning of the year, it was his only real break. People knew not to email him, he never had to be present on social media if he didn’t want to and he didn’t have to leave his house if he didn’t feel like it. Phil would order in food for them and he’d just play video games or watch a movie till 3am. It was what he loved doing, it made him feel like they were back on his break between semesters in Phil’s first flat. 

Dan had dimmed the lights way down low while he set up the room, he put a few unscented candles around the room for ambiance accompanied by his favorite as to not over power the room. He turned on the amber lamp in the corner of the room as well as the yellow light fairy lights that hung on the wall opposite the bed. He turned the main light completely off before getting into the sheets once more. He wanted Phil to walk in and be amazed. 

Sure enough, Phil walked in the room a small smile building on his face as he saw what was going on. Dan laid under the new sheets, he was pampered and clean, waiting patiently for whatever Phil wanted to do that night. “Would you give me ten minutes to shower?” 

“I’ll always wait for you.” Dan said softly.

Phil plugged his phone in and left it on his bedside table, he leaned down on the bed, his hands on the mattress, and looked Dan in the eyes. “I’ll be right back,” he said equally as soft. Dan reached up and kissed him. It took everything in him to not put his hand at the back of Phil’s neck and pull him in then and there. 

He pulled back with another smile, leaving to go to the ensuite bathroom. The door closed softly with a click of the latch. Not long after he heard the sound of Phil’s electric razor, he was pampering himself the same way Dan had earlier in that night, then he heard shower start, and Phil’s soft singing escaping under the door. He laid back down against the bed, spreading his limbs wide across the sheets and taking in their softness. 

10 minutes felt like a lifetime when the anticipation was so high. His back arched, he gripped the sheets thinking of how wonderful it was going to be to have Phil on him, under him, in him, all of it. He was already slightly hard, then again he could get hard at the drop of a hat when it came to Phil. 

The shower turned off, sooner than he expected. But Phil didn’t come out right away. Phil blow dried his hair, it would have been a write off the next day if he left it damp. Dan sat up, leaning back on his forearms to watch the door, he knew Phil would be out soon and he wasn’t going to miss that. 

Sure enough he opened the bathroom door, the steam from the room erupting through the doorway. He turned the light off behind him, closing the bathroom door once again and walking towards the bed. Towel around his waist, glasses on his face, his hair standing proudly in a beautiful quiff. Dan fell more in love with him every time he saw him. 

At the edge of the bed, Dan threw the sheets back for him to climb in and Phil dropped his towel to the ground. He got in, scooting his body in close to Dan’s, sliding his leg between Dan’s and placing his face in the crook of Dan’s neck. He just held him there. 

“You smell good.” Dan whispered. 

“Yeah, well you smell delicious.” Phil whispered back before licking a stripe up Dan’s neck to his ear. It surprised him, making a breathy gasp leave his mouth while Phil continued to suck on his ear lobe and kiss down his jaw. 

“I don’t know what’s softer,” Phil whispered, running his hand down Dan’s chest and to rest on his hip, bringing him in closer, “You or these sheets.” 

“Thousand thread count Egyptian cotton.” Dan confirmed, wondering if Phil knew their worth.

“Na na na na na na na na.” he sang back into Dan’s neck before kissing him some more. 

Dan giggled and the vibration of Phil’s voice against his neck. “What?” 

“It’s a song,” he said, getting up on one arm to look down at him, “Na na na na na na na na sheets of Egyptian cotton!” he sang. 

Dan laughed and pulled him back down into a hug, “You’re such a dork,” he said before flipping them so he was straddled on top of Phil, “sexy, but a dork.”

“Thank you,” Phil replied, kissing the tip of Dan’s nose softly, “So are we going to fuck or?” 

Dan laughed again, ducking down to kiss Phil’s neck. He sucked his adams apple lightly, the way he knew Phil loved it. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Phil said with a gasp. 

“What do you want?” Dan asked, kissing down his neck to his chest. He loved Phil’s chest hair more than he could express. Running his fingers through it lightly, passing his nose over it, and later after everything was done, maybe he’d even get to lick any cum that had shot up there. He loved it.

“You pick, I’m good for either.” Phil said, running his hands up Dan’s thighs to rest on his hips before he gripped his butt cheeks and pulling at them, pushing him down and grinding their hips together. 

Dan smirked, grinding down into Phil on his own accord and feeling him push right back up. Hard at that. Dan hummed, “I’m not sure what I want yet.” he said, slipping down the sheets. Kissing down Phil’s chest as he made his way to between his legs. He ran his cheek along the side of Phil’s thigh, he loved every single part of him. 

He kissed along Phil’s groin, avoiding his cock for the time being. He felt Phil shift under him, a hand gripped the sheets while his other moved to run through Dan’s hair. Finally, he licked a stripe up the vein of his dick, flicking at the head. Phil let out a soft moan, gripping his hair more. 

Dan took him in his mouth, wrapping his fist around the base where his mouth wouldn’t be able to reach. He dragged his tongue along the underside, back up the tip where he sucked before popping off. He dragged his lips down to the base, going back up with his tongue before taking him in his mouth again. He bobbed, listening to Phil’s moans just made him want to go faster. 

“Hey,” Phil said softly. Dan stopped what he was doing, his grip still on the base of Phil’s cock but he pulled off, resting the head on his closed lips, “Fuck me.” Phil whispered.

“Gladly.” Dan whispered with a smug look on his face. 

“But let me repay you first.” Phil said, placing his hands on Dan’s cheeks and holding his face while Dan crawled back up the sheets. 

Phil kissed his lips for the first time in what felt like ages, licking his bottom lip and sucking his tongue into his mouth. Making out was possibly one of Dan’s favorite things to do while they fucked, it made everything hotter. The way they couldn’t take their hands off each other, the humping and grinding together felt amazing, the way their teeth clashed ever so often because they both were breathy meses. 

“Mmm,” Dan said as he pulled back, looking down at Phil’s messy hair and smudged glasses. “What about repaying me?” 

Phil flipped them over, his upper body strength always turning Dan on. More than he already was that is, he’d been leaking precum from his aching hard on the whole time he was going down on Phil, but now it was his turn. 

“Roll over,” he instructed. Dan did it as gracefully as he could with Phil sitting between his legs. “I still want you to fuck me, but can I still finger you?” he asked softly. 

“Please.” Dan whined, sticking his ass in the air. 

Phil laughed, reaching in the bedside table and taking out the lube. He put it beside Dan’s leg, not using it just yet. He pushed Dan’s legs up so that he was on his knees, ass in the air and face in the pillows. He grabbed both his ass cheeks and pulled them apart. The first time he ever did this, Dan was so embarrassed. It was weird for him to have someone looking at him there, so intensely with both want and love. Now, he loved it. He knew what Phil was going to do and he knew he was going to love it. 

Phil grunted, a primal noise like he was starving and Dan was fresh meat. A wet flat tongue was places right at his entrance and he couldn’t help but moan and push back into it. He felt Phil’s stubble on him, he was going to have beard burn by the time they were done. Phil’s tongue was like magic, he knew where to go and what to do at all times and it left Dan a drooling mess in the pillows. 

Phil must have opened the lube and put it on his fingers while he was incoherent in the pillows because he suddenly felt a cold finger at his entrance. It circled around his hole before slowly pushing in. It felt beyond amazing. Every nerve in his body switching on as Phil pushed in deeper, adding more fingers and stretching him open while he kissed around his hole. He found Dan’s prostate quite easy, and massaged the pads of his fingers against it. 

It felt wonderful, “Phiiiiil,” he moaned, the ‘i’ in his name long and drawn out in pleasure. “Fuck me.” 

“Only if you fuck me first.” Phil said, his voice deep from the passion behind his actions. 

Dan flipped himself over, lying on his back he motioned for Phil to straddle him. He found the lube beside his leg and popped it open, Phil sat up in his knees with enough room for Dan to maneuver his hand between them to Phil’s hole. Doing the same as Phil did to him, he covered his fingers in the cold lube and ran his finger over Phil’s entrance playfully. 

Before he could push in, Phil was pushing down onto his finger, moaning into the air as he did so. He reached forward to place both hands on the wall behind them. Dan pumped his finger in and out, doing his best to stretch enough for the second. Phil was living for it above him, moving his hips as if he was riding him and making the sexiest breathy noises as Dan brushed his prostate. 

Another finger and Phil was letting out little high pitch “ah’s”. Fucking down onto them as Dan tried to scissor them, making him lose enough to take his cock. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Dan encouraged him, using his free hand to run up Phil’s thigh to his hip and over to his cock. Phil flinched, bucking forward into his hand. 

“Fuck me, please.” He cried. 

Dan reached around Phil to pour a generous amount of lube onto himself, jerking it over himself and sighing st the feeling of finally getting to give his cock some attention. “Ready?” He asked, watching Phil nod above him. 

He gripped his cock, rubbing it at Phil’s hole and driving him wild. He pushed the tip in, hearing Phil cry out in pleasure he pushed in more and more till he bottomed out. Phil leaned down, pushing his one arm under Dan to press their bodies together more and using the other to cup his cheek and look at him. 

There was no telling with Phil, either they had a hot and heavy fuck or they slowed down to making love. Passion and eye contact, gripping each other and never wanting to let go. In moments like this, one inside of the other they felt complete. Like they were finally one person, they were how they were always made to be. 

Phil killed him, long and deep he sucked the life out of him. Dan couldn’t help but smile into it, bucking up and feeling Phil’s hot breath on his face as he gasped. Again and again he fucked up into Phil, while he hid his face in Dan’s neck. “Fuck.” He moaned into his neck. 

Suddenly he sat up, pulling off of Dan he got back between his legs and pushed them up to Dan’s chest. Dan gripped under his knees and held them there, waiting for Phil to lube himself up and fuck him in return. “We’re going to need more.” He said, squirting the last bits of lube out into his hand and tossing the empty bottle to the side. 

He lined up with Dan’s entrance, slowly pushing himself in. It felt agonizingly slow but the stretch was amazing, it made all the hairs in his arms stand up and butterflies erupt in his stomach. By the time he bottomed out Dan swore he could see stars. 

“Come back here please.” Dan said softly, pulling Phil back down to rest against his chest. 

“I love you.” Phil giggled, he was so incredibly soft. 

“I love you more.” Dan said softly, kissing Phil’s ear as he buried his face back in Dan’s neck. 

Phil pulled out ever so slightly before rocking back in, a motion they’d come to know all too well. They stayed like that, just lightly making love for a few minutes before Dan got desperate. “Harder.” He insisted. 

Phil got up a little onto his arms, looking down at Dan with his pupil blown and glasses a mess from being pressed to Dan’s neck. He thrusted in once again, more forcefully, making him groan in pleasure. Dan slipped his hand between them to grip his cock once more, streaking it in time with Phil’s movements. 

“My neck.” Dan said softly between moans. 

Phil balanced himself on one arm, bringing his other hand to Dan’s throat, gripping it lightly at the right spots to choke him lightly. Years of persuasion and google searches lead him to finally feeling comfortable enough to indulge in Dan’s kink. 

He felt his whole body grow hot, warmer than what it usually was. His orgasm was bubbling in his stomach, hot and powerful, ready to burst at any moment. Phil fucked into him harder and harder, hitting his prostate dead on each time. He was so unbelievably close but he didn’t want to cum yet, if he could live in the moment of pleasure right before his orgasm for the rest of his life he would. 

He clenched, trying to hold his orgasm in, but really it just made everything feel better. Phil fucked into him harder, “I’m gonna cum.” Phil said, his voice low and sexy tipping Dan right over the edge. 

“Fuck Phil!” He moaned, tilting his head back while Phil’s hand loosened on his throat. 

Phil pulled out and jerked himself off over Dan’s stomach before dropping back down onto him in a huff. Their orgasms knocking the wind out of them, Dan’s whole body was shaking still while his limbs felt like jello. He let his legs go slack under Phil while wrapping his arms around Phil’s back and holding him close. 

Like always, Phil got up first. He awkwardly stretched his arm to reach the baby wipes they kept in the bedside drawer to wipe each other down. Phil was incredibly soft when it came to cleaning him off after, getting every spot of cum off of him as well as getting all the excess lube from his areas. He hucked all the wipes off the bed not caring where they ended up. “You idiot.” Dan laughed. 

He got out of bed, picking all the wipes up off the floor and putting them in the bin. He blew out all the candles and put on a new pair of underwear. Phil dimmed the light up just a little, pulling the sheets back up while Dan turned off the fairy lights and his amber lamp. He walked back to their bed, crawling in and pulling she sheets up to his neck while Phil turned the lights back off.

He turned to look at Phil, Phil turning to look at him in the darkness. Light post-orgasm smiles on their faces, “cuddles?” Phil asked. Sometimes Dan didn’t like to touch after, it sometimes was all to much for him but today, he wanted it. 

He cuddled right into Phil’s embrace, resting his face in Phil’s neck once more. “Love you.” he whispered. 

“I love you too.” Phil replied, running his fingers softly up and down Dan’s back tickling the skin. He pulled back out of Phil’s neck to leave a peck on his lips. Smiling and settling back into him, he stayed there till he fell asleep, content in the arms of the man who loved him most.


End file.
